


She Understands

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond, F/M, Feels, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sleepy Amy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock tries to tell Amy something important but has a hard time getting the right words to come out, until one day he does.





	She Understands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> **GlowingMechanicalHeart** sent me a prompt for a Pondlock fic ages ago (“ _You’re important too._ ”) that I added a second prompt to (“ _alexithymia – inability to describe emotions verbally_ ”) so I could answer it.

He needed to tell her.

Being kidnapped from her modeling assignment by Daleks to end up on their Asylum with the Doctor and her ex-husband had been too close a call. He knew that she would always choose the Doctor over him, but he needed her to understand just how important she was to him. How much he needed her. How much she tended to complete a portion of his heart he had always preferred to keep separate.

How much he loved her, really.

He just couldn’t get the words out.

And oh, he had tried. He had tried over and over, trying to form the words to tell Amelia Jessica Pond he was ready for whatever life would throw at them. Between her trials and his tribulations, alone and together, he understood that now he didn’t have to go it all alone.

But damn if he could get the words out.

It wasn’t until the black boxes invaded that he felt she understood. They were on one last travel with the Doctor, one more before she packed it all up, and her head was on his chest. He had felt that, perhaps, the Doctor didn’t understand why Amy had chosen him, and that Mycroft would never in a million years understand why he chose her, but she understood, and that was all that mattered. She was dozing and he was running his fingers through her hair.

“You’re important to me, Amelia. You have been for ages and I just can’t tell you. Alexithymia, I’m told it’s called. The ability to express emotions verbally. It’s why I’ve waited till you’re asleep because if I don’t tell you I’ll burst. You’re important to me, more than cases, more than drugs. You’re important and I...care. Greatly. More than I ever have before.” He let his fingers glide onto her face. “You’re important to me and I never want to let you go if I can help it.”

“You’re important too,” Amy murmured sleepily, taking his hand in hers and kissing his palm. He blinked but relaxed. She understood. He knew she did. And that, in the end, was all that mattered.


End file.
